<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We’ve got to stop meeting this way by bethpeaches123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546625">We’ve got to stop meeting this way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethpeaches123/pseuds/bethpeaches123'>bethpeaches123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Daddy!Finnick, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Mommy!Annie, Romance, Single Parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethpeaches123/pseuds/bethpeaches123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie Cresta is annoyed with the man who nearly knocked her down twice in one morning, but can he charmingly change her mind and convince her to give him another shot at a first impression?</p><p>Tumblr Prompt: Parents meeting when they take their kids to class AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We’ve got to stop meeting this way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jroseley/gifts">jroseley</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this off the top of my head and it's un-betaed so be gentle with me! Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Excuse me, watch where you’re going please!”</p><p>“Goodness, I’m <em>so</em> sorry, please forgive me I’m in a rush - quick parent/teacher conference before class! Sorry again!”</p><p>As Annie watched the bronze-haired Greek god sprint past her, dragging a miniature version of himself after him, after nearly running her over, she felt annoyed and also…<em>intrigued</em>? “Who is <em>that</em>?” She muttered.</p><p>“That’s Mr. Finnick, Mommy. He’s Kai’s daddy,” piped up her son, Davy. “I told you about Kai, ‘member? He’s my best friend, ‘member Mommy?”</p><p>“Yes, of course, I just didn’t realize…<em>that</em>…was Kai’s daddy…” replied Annie, faintly. She took her son’s hand and they walked into the building, heading towards his first grade classroom. She helped him remove his backpack and hang his coat in his cubby outside the classroom before turning and kneeling in front of him, smoothing his unruly red hair that matched her own and gently tapping the end of his nose. “Have a good day, Boo. I love you.”</p><p>“Love you too, Mommy!” Davy replied brightly, leaning in and giving her a messy peck on the cheek before turning and bounding into the classroom. Annie straightened up and turned, bumping into a tall figure. “Oh, excuse m-you again!” she huffed.</p><p>“We have <em>got</em> to stop meeting this way,” replied Finnick cheekily, the corners of his mouth curling upwards at her annoyed expression. “Please, forgive me, <em>again</em>. I honestly didn’t mean to try and knock you off your feet twice in one day. There must be some sort of…pull between us that keeps bringing us together, don’t you think?”</p><p>Annie rolled her eyes. “Really? Does that kind of line work for you?” She crossed her arms and eyed the man in front of her. He really was gorgeous. It wasn’t fair…and it wasn’t easy to keep the annoyed expression on her face.</p><p>“To be honest, you’re the first one I’ve used it on…I’m Finnick, by the way. Kai’s dad.”</p><p>“Oh, I know. I’m Davy’s mom, Annie. Davy…mentioned you,” she replied.</p><p>He smiled in return. “Well, it’s nice to finally put a face to the name I’ve been hearing so often. Seriously though, I feel terrible for upsetting you. Can I make it up to you?” Finnick asked, his cheeky expression replaced with a sincere one. “Kai talks about you and Davy all the time…I almost feel like I already know you two. But I’d love to actually get to know you, since our boys are best friends.”</p><p>Annie hesitated but relented. “They are awfully close. It’s nice to see Davy with a special friend and Kai is very sweet. You and your wife must be very proud of him.”</p><p>“Oh it-it’s just me, actually. His mom isn’t…in the picture.” Finnick stammered. It was the first time he’d seemed flustered. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…Davy’s dad isn’t around either. He passed away a few years ago. It’s just the two of us.” Annie replied quietly.</p><p>“Yes, I know, Kai told me. I'm sorry to hear that. Listen…can I…would you be interested in getting a cup of coffee? I don’t have to be at work until lunchtime and I’d like to get to know you better since we’ll probably be seeing more of each other now. Plus, like I said: I feel bad about almost running you down.”</p><p>“Twice!” Annie said jokingly.</p><p>“Right, twice. Jeez, I’ve gotta be more careful. I’m so sorry. Why don't we start again?" said Finnick, sticking his hand out to her. "My name is Finnick Odair, I'm Kai's father and it's very nice to meet you, Ms...?"</p><p>Annie laughed softly, peering up at him with a wry smile. "Cresta. Annie Cresta. It's nice to officially meet you as well, Mr. Odair." She reached out and grasped his outstretched hand, it engulfing her small one and spreading heat throughout the palm all the way down to her fingertips. Her eyes widened at the sensation and she felt a shiver run down her spine. <em>Odd.</em></p><p>She glanced back up at Finnick's face to see a similar reaction to the simple touch. He swallowed visibly, still holding her hand. "Coffee? Please? There’s a great bakery over on Duckworth and Argyle. The cinnamon rolls are the size of your head and divinely delicious, I swear,” pleaded Finnick, his eyes twinkling .</p><p>Annie’s lips spread into a warm, hesitant smile and her eyes flickered down to their joined hands again. “Y’know what? Why not. I took the day off to do errands and could use some fuel. And like you said, we’re probably going to be seeing each other a lot more in the future…because of the boys, I mean. Obviously.”</p><p>Finnick stared at her for a minute, his eyes darting between hers, her lips and their hands, before reluctantly releasing his grip. “Right, because of the boys….yes. Okay. Yes, okay. Great. Um….meet you there?” he motioned to the parking lot.</p><p>“Okay, see you there in a few minutes,” replied Annie, her eyes sparkling amusedly at how this smooth-talking bronze god had seemingly turned into a jumbled up mess in a matter of minutes. “Looking forward to it.”</p><p>His eyes lit up and his mouth returned the smile. “Me too, Annie. Me too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have some thoughts to continue this and possibly tie it into another Tumblr prompt I received, but I still need to plan it out. Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>